Illusion Apprentice
by Fade Akira
Summary: Kepedihan bukanlah awal dari kesengsaraan.
1. Chapter 1

halo semua~ perkenalkan, nama saya Akira~

ini fic pertama saya yang saya publish disini, tolong dihargai ya

kita berlanjut, ayo disclaimer~

**Disclaimer : saya gak punya KHR, KHR hanya punya amano-sensei, kalau KHR punya saya, saya pasti ada di KHR *laptoped***

**warning : typo, gaje, gajelas, hancur**

* * *

**Illusion Apprentice**

**Chapter 1 : there will be a light**

Sinar matahari mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit saat hujan mulai reda pagi itu. Sinar matahari kemudian mulai menyinari tempat-tempat yang basah karena hujan yang baru saja terjadi, dan mulai menghangatkan keadaan di sekitar.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut hijau berlari ke arah lapangan dengan terengah-engah, dan kemudian dia mulai terpeleset karena genangan air yang berada di jalan. Dia bangun dan mulai berlari lagi. Dia berlari ke lapangan dan mulai melihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sesuatu.

Kemudian saat dia mulai menemukan sesuatu dia berjalan ke arah satu genangan air dan menjongkok, dia memperhatikan sesuatu di genangan air itu, yaitu beberapa kodok sedang bermain dan berloncatan.

Dia mulai tersenyum kecil melihat kodok-kodok itu berlompatan, Kemudian dia mulai bertanya "hai, namaku fran, nama kalian siapa" fran kemudian tersenyum kecil, "kero kero" kemudian salah satu kodok mulai bersuara, flan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mulai tersenyum kecil lagi. Kemudian fran mendekatkan mukanya ke kodok-kodok yang sedang berlompatan itu.

"plop" tiba-tiba salah satu kodok lompat ke muka fran yang datar itu. "ah~ ada kodok lompat ke mukaku" fran berbicara dengan suara mono-tone sembari melepas kodok yang lompat ke mukanya fran dan menaruhnya lagi ke genangan air.

Tiba-tiba beberapa anak kecil mulai datang ke lapangan dan mendekati fran beberapa menit sesudah fran jongkok, fran yang sedang jongkok kemudian jatuh karena terkena tendangan oleh salah satu anak kecil yang menendangnya dari belakang.

"ah" kemudian fran jatuh ke genangan air yang bercampur dengan Lumpur. "hei anak bodoh, masih saja kau main disini" orang yang menendang fran mulai berbicara dengan meletakkan tanganya di pinggangnya dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan.

"jangan main disini lagi, karena disini bukan tempat bermain anak lemah sepertimu!" seru anak kecil tersebut. "iya, maafkan aku ren, aku tidak akan bermain disini lagi" ujar fran dengan suara mono-tonenya dan dengan ekspresi muka yang menyedihkan.

"apa ini, haha, kau memperhatikan kodok ya, kau suka dengan kodok ya fran?" ren kemudian mengambil salah satu kodok yang berada di lumpur. *squez* kemudian ren mulai meremas kodok itu dan terlihat kodok itu tersiksa, matanya terlihat ingin keluar dan lidah kodok itu keluar sedikit. "apa yang kau lakukan" lalu fran memukul tangan ren yang sedang meremas salah satu kodok dan membuat kodok itu terlepas dan kabur terbirit-birit.

"beraninya kau memukul tanganku!" lalu ren memarahi fran sambil memegang tanganya yang baru saja dipukul oleh fran. "ah, maaf" fran kaget bahwa dia baru saja memukul tangan ren. " Terima apa akibatnya. Hei ayo kita hajar fran, biar dia kita kasih pelajaran" lalu fran terdiam dan ikhlas menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari anak-anak tersebut.

Frog P.O.V

Aku tidak sanggup melihat apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan kepada fran pikir kodok yang telah diselamatkan oleh fran. Aku berjalan ke teman-temanku dan mulai berbiara tentang fran yang sedang dipukuli oleh anak-anak nakal itu. Aku ingin menolong fran dan aku mulai berbicara dengan semua teman-temanku untuk melakukan sesuatu, tetapi teman-temanku bilang bahwa kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan kami hanya bisa mendoakannya dari dekat agar ada penolong yang menolongnya (emangnya kodok bisa berdoa ya)

Normal P.O.V

Anak-anak kecil itu terus memukuli dan menendang fran hidup-hidup. Fran hanya tergeletak diam sambil melindungi kepalanya. Anak-anak kecil seperti setan ingusan itu kemudian berhenti. "berani-beraninya dia memukul tanganku, sekarang dia mendapatkan ganjarannya, hahahahahahahaha" fran mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya yang sakit karena siksaan setan-setan kecil itu "jangan kau pernah main lagi kesini" kemudian ren mengajak teman-temannya untuk pulang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang telah melihat kejadian yang menimpa fran tadi dan menunggu ren yang pergi dari lapangan itu. Mata fran mengikuti arah ren yang pergi dari lapangan dengan tampang yang memelas, "ouch" lalu fran mulai merasakan sakit di bagian tangan kanannya, yang ternyata bengkak dan membiru.

Kemudian dari samping fran datanglah orang dengan kepala berbentuk nanas dengan rambut berwarna ungu dan mempunyai warna bola mata yang berbeda. Fran melihat bayangan orang itu menutupinya, seketika saat fran menoleh, orang itu langsung melilitkan perban dan kapas yang dilengkapi dengan antiseptik di bagian tubuh fran yang terluka. Selesainya fran di obati lalu fran di angkat oleh orang itu dan dibawa ke bawah pohon yang sejuk dan rindang dan menyenderkan fran di pohon itu, kemudian orang itu tersenyum. "terimakasih tuan berkepala nanas" lalu fran berbicara dengan nada mono-tone dan mulai menggerakkan badannya sedikit.

"siapa nama kamu nak" kata orang itu dengan tersenyum sedikit. "maaf tuan, aku punya nama, jangan hanya memanggil aku nak, aku kan bukan anakmu, aku juga tidak mau jika kau mau mengangkatku sebagai anakmu, soalnya aku tidak mau mempunyai bapak yang mempunyai kepala berbentuk nanas" kata fran dengan tatapan kosongnya, dan orang itu menaikkan satu alisnya dan sweatdrop. "baiklah, siapa namamu" kata orang itu, " aku tidak boleh memberitahu namaku kepada orang asing kata ibuku" kata fran dengan suara mono-tonenya yang membuat orang itu terlihat kesal. "baiklah, namaku mukuro, namamu" lalu mukuro mulai tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal. "maaf, tapi aku tidak bertanya tuan berkepala nanas" tiba-tiba ada trident yang terbang dan menancap di pohon yang fran sender, trident itu berada di atas kepala fran beberapa millimeter, dan terlihat fran mulai shock sedikit, "baiklah jika tuan memaksa, namaku fran tuan" fran menjawab dengan cepatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa dipukuli seperti itu fran" fran menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai berbicara. "aku tidak tau kenapa, aku hanya sedang ingin melihat kodok-kodok yang sedang berlompatan, lalu ren datang dan meremas salah satu kodok, aku kasihan melihat kodok tersebut, lalu aku memukul tangan ren, dan ren memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memukuli aku" lalu mukuro hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat fran 'anak ini sepertinya mempunyai potensi yang cukup tinggi' kata mukuro di dalam hatinya. "kenapa kau tidak melawan" kata mukuro dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, "…" fran terdiam. "Bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu ilusi" mukuro kemudian tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca, maaf kalau jelek atau tidak bagus

jangan kasih flame ya, soalnya ini baru pertama kali

tapi kasih aja deh flamenya kalau emang jelek banget *sob*

dan R&R ya~ saya menunggu~


	2. Chapter 2

akira udah capek nih banyak tugas *sigh*

tapi akhirnya bisa juga update, walaupun tetep gaje

akira mau berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah mereview

dan menolong akira dalam penulisannya.

yaudah langsung aja deh, tolong ya om disclaimer

**Disclaimer : saya tidak memiliki KHR dan character-character yang ada di dalamnya, kalau iya saya akan membuat ryohei tokoh utamanya, tapi sayangnya itu semua milik amano-sensei**

**Warning: Gaje, Almost Typo, Jelek, Ancur  
**

* * *

**Illusion Apprentice**

**Chapter 2: Traitor**

"bagaimana jika aku mengajari ilusi" mukuro tersenyum lebar.

"…" fran terdiam dengan orang yang baru saja dia kenal, dan fran terlihat sedikit bingung.

'apakah orang ini bisa dipercaya. Atau dia hanya penjahat yang ingin menyeretku hidup-hidup dan menjualku ke orang lain dengan harga yang sangat murah, semurah minuman kaleng. Dan memangnya dia bisa membuat ilusi, aku rasa dia hanya membual' pikir fran.

"kau tidak perlu takut, aku ini bisa dipercaya, aku juga tidak akan menyeret kamu dan menjual kamu dengan harga yang murah seperti satu buah minuman kaleng, aku juga bisa membuat ilusi, jadi percayalah sama aku ya" lalu mukuro mengulurkan tangannya ke fran untuk membantu fran berdiri. Fran mulai terdiam beberapa saat.

'bagaimana orang ini bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan' fakir fran lagi.

"aku bisa membaca pikiran, dan itu adalah salah satu dari kelebihanku, kufufufufufu"

"tapi kau tidak bisa membuat ilusi kan"

"Swoosh…" ada asap mengelilingi tubuh mukuro, dan dalam hitungan detik, asap itu mulai menutupi tubuh mukuro. Tiba-tiba di tempat mukuro berdiri, muncul banyak kodok yang berlompatan keluar asap.

"…" fran tercengang melihat kejadian itu.

"kufufufufu" terdengar suara tertawa dari belakang tubuh fran.

Fran menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat mukuro keluar dari balik pohon.

"apakah kau mempercayaiku sekarang" Tanya mukuro

Fran mulai mengangguk dan mulai keheranan melihat mukuro melakukan ilusi tersebut.

"maukah kau pergi sekarang untuk berlatih" Tanya mukuro sembari mengulurkan tangannya lagi ke fran.

Setelah Fran melihat itu semua, dia semakin percaya dengan kekuatan orang ini, fran mengambil tangan mukuro, kemudian fran mulai berdiri dan berdiri di samping mukuro.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi" mukuro mulai tersenyum lebar.

Asap mulai muncul lagi dan mengelilingi mereka berdua.

beberapa detik sehabis asap-asap itu menutupi mereka berdua, asap itu mulai pudar, dan mereka tidak berada di tempat yang sama.

"tempat apa ini" Tanya fran bingung sembari melihat-lihat tempat yang dipersembahkan oleh mukuro.

"ini tempat dimana kita akan melatih ilusi"

Lalu fran mengangguk sedikit tanda dia mengerti.

"kufufufu ayo kita mulai mempelajari ilusi" mukuro memberatkan suaranya serasa dia sebagai guru yang sudah pro dalam mengajar anak-anak.

"eh… tuan berkepala nanas, aku mau ijin sebentar ya" fran mengangkat tangannya dan bersuara dengan suara monotonenya. Terlihat mukuro sudah iritasi dan gatal-gatal dengan kalimat nanas.

"namaku mukuro"

"muku apa"

"mukuro"

"mu… muu…. ko.. ru"

"mukuro! Mu-ku-ro, atau aku harus mengejakannya untukmu, m u mu, k u ku, r o ro, mukuro"

"eehh, susah banget sih punya nama. Yaudah tuan m u mu, k u ku, r o ro. Saya ijin dulu sebentar ya"

"yaudah, sana pergi, jangan lama-lama"

Fran kemudian berjalan ke pojok ke arah sudut dinding dan mulai melakukan sesuatu. Mukuro memperhatikan gerak geriknya dengan serius, fran mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membelokkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian dia seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, di dalam fikiran mukuro dia sedang melakukan ritual untuk memulai pelajaran.

"ganbatte" fran menggunakan suara monotonenya lagi

'kufufufufufu ternyata dia memang mau meningkatkan percaya dirinya sendiri untuk melancarkan pembelajaran ilusi' fikir mukuro

Beberapa detik sehabis fran berkata ganbatte dia kembali ke mukuro.

"nah, sekarang sudah lega, ayo kita lanjutkan ke topik pembelajaran" kata fran yang sembari menutup resleting celananya.

Mukuro melihat sudut dinding itu basah, dan seperti terkena cairan, dan seketika mukuro menyadari apa yang baru saja fran lakukan.

"aduh fran, kamu bisa ngasih tau terlebih dahulu kan, lagian disana kan ada kamar mandi" kata mukuro yang hanya bisa melihat apa yang baru saja diperbuat oleh muridnya.

"ah, tuan gak nanya" mendengar kalimat itu yang dilengkapi dengan suara monotone, mukuro pun mulai sweatdrop dengan anak murid barunya itu.

Amarah mukuro mulai meningkat, tapi mukuro menahannya.

"baiklah, kita lanjut ke pelatihan"

"yasudah, ayo mulai, tuan berkepala nanas berlama-lama sih" kata fran yang mengejek mukuro dengan entengnya.

Amarah mukuro mulai meningkat, dan amarah mukuropun sudah mencapai batasnya, kepala mukuro mendidih karena mukuro sudah tidak sanggup menahan itu semua.

"oh iya fran, aku ingin memberikanmu satu hal"

"apa" fran terlihat bingung.

"ini adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatmu kebal jika kau dipukuli atau diperlakukan tidak baik oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu"

"ap-"

Omongan fran terpotong dengan munculnya asap di tangan kanan mukuro. dalam sekejap di tangan mukuro mengeluarkan trisula, dan mukuro menancapkan trisula itu ke bagian dada fran dengan cepatnya sampai ketiga mata trisula menembus punggung fran dan mengeluarkan darah.

"kufufufufu, aku tau kau sudah lama ingin menanti ini kan" bisik mukuro dengan senyumannya.

* * *

yah, itu doang sih chapter 2 nya

maaf kalo jelek banget ya, dan gaje

jangan kasih flame, kecuali memang sudah fatal jeleknya

dan RnR ya


	3. Chapter 3

Fade: Minna~ Syukurlah akhirnya Fade bisa meng**UPDATE** Chp 3 ini, padahal saya udah male- /plak/ ah, tolong dibaca ya, kalau jelek jangan di flame, tapi kasih kripik juga gapapa kok, asalkan jangan yang pedes-pedes, aku gampang down, YAK! langsung aja deh! om Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: KHR bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya, gak jalan-jalan ceritanya**

**Warning: Typo berterbangan, Kapitalisasi banyak yang tertimbun, dan ANCUR**

* * *

**Illusion Apprentice**

**Chapter 3: Unbelievable**

"aku, ber-bo-hong Fran" Mukuro tersenyum dengan semi-smilenya.

"A-akh." darah mulai keluar dari mulut Fran saat Mukuro menancapkan trisulanya. sedikit demi sedikit darah fran berjatuhan ke lantai, sampai membuat genangan darah dibawah tempat berdirinya Fran.

Fran kemudian melihat ke arah genangan darah yang terdapat di lantai karena cucuran darahnya sendiri. Sekujur tubuh Fran mulai pucat dan menggigil, dia merasa sakit yang amat dalam, Fran ingin terlepas dari kesakitan itu. tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi baginya. Fran meratapi wajah mukuro yang sedang menyeringas dengan jahatnya itu. Air matapun tak tertahankan. Dan mulai turun ke pipi Fran perlahan satu demi satu.

'kenapa, kenapa aku harus merasakan semua yang terjadi ini. Apa mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya untuk hidupku berakhir, karena semua yang aku lakukan hanya akan menimbulkan masalah bagi diriku sendiri.' Batin Fran.

"oya? kenapa kau menangis." Tanya Mukuro sembari melakukan semi-smile.

Fran kemudian terdiam. Fran berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Fran tersiksa, dia merasakan luka yang amat sakit. Jangankan anak kecil, orang dewasa pun belum tentu bisa menahan sakit ini, Fran masih bertahan. Dengan tenaga yang dia punya.

"kufufufufufu." Mukuro kemudian mulai tertawa dan menaikkan trisulanya lebih tinggi.

"A-akh." Fran merasakan kesakitan yang sangat dalam, dari gerakan senjata mukuro. (baca: Trisula)

"kufufufufufufu." mukuro mulai tertawa sendiri.

"a-apa yang kau tertawakan tu-tuan." Fran menanyakan hal itu kepada Mukuro dengan suara monotonenya.

"kufufufufufufufufu." Mukuro tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari menutup matanya ke wajahnya.

Fran mulai diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'ibu, tolonglah aku. Sebenarnya sekarang aku ingin bersama ibu di tempat nan jauh di atas sana. Tapi, apakah aku harus melewati dengan kepedihan ini?' batin Fade.

Fran seperti sudah siap menerima apapun sekarang, Fran mulai menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Mukuro terhenti dari tertawanya dan mulai mengganti raut wajahnya dengan muka serius.

"oya, oya. Ayolah Fran. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini." mukuro kemudian melepaskan trisula dari badan Fran.

Badan Fran tidak stabil dan mulai jatuh ke lantai. Akan tetapi, sesaat sebelum Fran jatuh, asap mulai mengelilingi badan mukuro dan mukuro menghilang.

Sfx: PPPSSSHHH…

"ah." Fran sudah tidak sanggup jika dia terjatuh, dan Fran yakin bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi jika dia jatuh ke lantai.

'ah, hidupku berakhir disini. Ibu, aku akan segera datang.' Fran tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hidupmu tidak akan berakhir disini Fran." Mukuro muncul ke belakang Fran dari asap-asap yang berdatangan entah dari mana dan menangkap Fran agar tidak jatuh.

"ah" Fran membuka matanya perlahan.

'aku masih hidup?' batin Fran.

"ya kau masih hidup Fran." Mukuro kemudian mulai berkata kepada Fran.

Fran kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari bagian yang baru saja di tancapkan trisula milih Mukuro itu. Fran kemudian melihat sedikit demi sedikit ke arah tubuhnya yang terluka tadi.

"a-apa y-yang terjadi!" Fran tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Kulit yang seharusnya sudah robek oleh sobekan trisula itu kembali seperti semula. Tubuhnya juga tidak merasakan rasa sakit dari tusukan trisula Mukuro. Tubuh Fran kembali seperti semula. Dan dia tidak peraya aan hal yang terjadi ini.

"Fran, kau sekarang tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi." Mukuro menghela nafas panjang.

"ah." Fran mendongak ke wajah mukuro dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau masih tidak percaya."

"tuan." Fran masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan.

"aku tidak akan membunuhmu Fran." Mukuro sekarang tersenyum lembut ke Fran.

Fran langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Mukuro, lalu berdiri sambil membersihkan baju-bajunya. Bagian kerah yang kusut dibetulkan, baju yang keluar dimasukan, dasi yang hancur di rapihkan, dan sebagainya.

"baiklah, aku sudah percaya dengan _**immunity**_ yang kau kasih tau itu, jadi ayo kita ke tahap pertama." kata Fran dengan suara monotonenya.

"aku tidak melihat di fikiranmu bahwa kau sudah percaya dengan kekebalan yang aku berikan."

"a-aku sudah percaya kok." Fran sweatdrop, Fran lupa kalau Mukuro bisa membaca pikirannya.

"a-aku benar-benar percaya kok." Fran sedikit panic tapi tetap dalam posisi stay cool.

"hm…" Mukuro melakukan semi-smilenya lagi.

"tapi sebelum kita melakukan tahap pertama, aku ingin memberikan satu pengalaman untukmu." Mukuro tertawa kecil, dan membuat Fran takut sedikit.

Asap muncul dari badan mukuro lagi, tapi bedanya asap ini mengelilingi mereka berdua, lalu dalam sekejap mereka tidak di tempat yang sama lagi.

"woah." Fran bergumam dengan suara monotonenya, Fran terkejut karena malihat pamandangan ramai-ramai.

"hei semua, ini anak ber rambut hijau yang kalian cari-cari." Mukuro berteriak kepada gerombolan itu.

"apah?" Fran terlihat shock mendengar kalimat Mukuro.

Kemudian orang-orang itu baru respon dengan kalimat Mukuro barusan.

"apa." kata anak kecil dengan jas dan fedora hitam dengan garis oranye.

"jadi, dia adalah orangnya." kata seseorang dengan rambut berwarna putih dan sedang memegang bom di sela-sela jarinya.

"kami korosu." kata seseorang yang mempunyai rambut hitam dan memakai jas.

"ushishihsishishi." kata seseorang dengan menggunakan mahkota mutiara di kepalanya dan sedang memainkan pisau.

"YOSH! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANNYA." dan kata seseorang dengan rambut putih dan mengenakan pakaian tinju.

Kerumunan orang aneh itu berlari mendekati Fran dan Mukuro. Fran terlihat tegang, tapi Mukuro terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Fran mulai melihat ke wajah Mukuro, Dan Fran kaget dengan wajah Mukuro yang tenang-tenang saja (Mukuro sok keren). Lalu Fran menelan ludahnya, dan dia kembali melihat mereka yang sedang mengejar mereka. Akan tetapi Fran entah kenapa tidak mau berlari, mungkin karena ketakutan dan menyebabkan kakinya kram. Fran mulai ketakutan dan memeluk tangan kanan Mukuro dengan eratnya.

"gulp." Fran menelan ludah untuk yang kedua kalinya, kemudian Fran mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, walaupun akhirnya tidak jadi. Fran jadi sedikit takut dengan wajah orang yang membawa tonfa dan membawa pisau itu. Fran memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"plok." tangan Mukuro menepuk pundak Fran

"sampai jumpa Fran, kalau kau sudah selesai, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyian kita ya, karena kau belum tau, aku kasih kau alamatnya." Mukuro kemudian memberikan sobekan kertas berisi dengan alamat persembunyian mereka (gak modal banget) lalu asap mulai keluar dan mengelilingi Mukuro, tanda bahwa Mukuro akan menghilang.

"apah?" Fran shock mendengar kalimat Mukuro.

Orang-orang itu mulai menggapai Fran, dan Fran mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Mukuro tapi Mukuro langsung menghilang di dalam kebulan asap yang mengelilinginya.

Orang-orang itu kemudian mulai menarik Fran sampai jatuh lalu memukuli Fran dengan bersama-sama.

"Jadi kau yang melempar kotoran sapi ke Vongola Headquarter?" kemudian satu bayi dengan jas dan fedora itu mulai menendang-nendang Fran.

"jadi kau yang sudah memukuli jyuudaime sampai babak belur! Aku tidak akan mamaafkanmu" kata seseorang dengan rambut putih dan sedan melempar bom-bom ke arah Fran.

"kembalikan Hibird, Hibird hanya milikku seorang" kata seseorang yang memukuli Fran dengan Tonfanya.

"ushishishishishishi" terlihat orang yang memakai mahkota mutiara sedang melempari pisau dengan cepatnya tanpa alasan.

"AYO TAHAN PUKULANKU NAK, KATANYA KAU BISA MENAHAN SEMUA PUKULANKU!" kata seseorang dengan pakaian tinju yang sedang memukuli Fran sampai babak belur.

Hari mulai sore, dan burung-burung mulai berkicauan, dan diiringi suara rintihan Fran yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang-orang karena ulah Mukuro.

* * *

**Behind The Scene 1  
**

'ah, hidupku berakhir disini. Ibu, aku akan segera datang.' Fran tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hidupmu tidak akan berakhir disini Fran." Mukuro membangunkan Fran. tetapi Fran Tidak bangun-bangun.

"Fran, Fran?" lalu Mukuro mengerak-gerakkan badan Fran kekanan dan kekiri, Mukuro terlihat tegang, lalu Fran dibawa ke Rumah sakit.

**Behind The Scene 2**

"Fran, kau sekarang tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi." Mukuro menghela nafas panjang.

"ah." Fran mendongak ke wajah mukuro dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau masih tidak percaya."

"tuan." Fran masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan.

"ayo kita pulang, kita harus segera check out"

**Behind The Scene 3  
**

Hari mulai sore, dan burung-burung mulai berkicauan, dan diiringi suara rintihan Fran yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang-orang karena ulah Mukuro.

"hei anak ini sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali." kata anak bayi yang menggunakan jas dan berfedora hitam.

1 hari kemudian.

"seorang anak berambut hijau ditemukan meninggal di taman namimori" Mukuro seketika langsung pingsan karena kaget.

* * *

hm... Fade mau berterimakasih sama kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic Fade ini, apalagi sampai di favoritkan (Ge eR) *sujud sukur* dan terimakasih telah me review ya, saya sangat berterimakasih

kepada **Rui Arisawa, ** maafkan saya karena Kapitalisasi dan kata sesudah titik. saya akan belajar lagi. (bahasa indonesia remet melulu sih).

kepada **'Aka' no 'Shika' **lihat saja nanti ya, nanti ada di chp 4/5**  
**

kepada** 'Aka' no 'Shika' ,Su Zuna Ame, Marionette-M, dan Ryo55** Fade berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian semua!

yang terlebih saya mau berterimakasih adalah ** Rst, **** Penguin Hikikomori, **dan** LucyLucille **karena telah membantu Fade

Arigatou~

BTW, sorry kalau gaje ya.**  
**


End file.
